Phineas and Ferb spankings
by Fanficwriter12345
Summary: Characters from Phineas and Ferb are bad and get spanked for it.
1. Candace spanked

andace and Stacy were in Candace's room together.

"Hey Can-Can, what do you think of my new skirt?" Stacy said  
"Isn't that the same skirt you always wear."Candace replied  
"No, this one is three inches shorter!"

"Oh so you can show off even more of your body."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well you do seem to enjoy showing yourself off. Slut"  
"What do you just call me?"  
"A slut."

"Apologize."  
"Whatever."  
"Don't take that tone with me."  
"OK fine. I'm sorry, I like your skirt."  
"Thank-you."  
"Yeah its shorter which makes it easier to do this" She lifts up her skirt showing off a pair of sky-blue panties.

"That is it!" Sits down on bed. "You are going to be taught a lesson young lady." Pulls down Candace over her lap.  
"No wait, please not a spanking. I'm sorry."  
"It's too late for that." she begins spanking Swat Swat Swat swat SWAT "You have been a very bad girl, and bad girls get a good hard spanking. swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat SWAT! "Don't worry Candace this will help you learn to be a good girl. After there is that saying a red behind will keep you in line now say it" swat swat swat swat

"Ouch, a red behind will keep me in line."  
swat swat swat swat "Very good" swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat "OK now."  
"Are we done?"  
"Oh of course not silly." swat swat "It is time for your skirt to go up." swat swat swat swat

"What?"

"Yes, you know how it goes. Don't worry you'll be bare-bottom soon enough." She lifts up Candace's skirt revealing a pair of pink panties. "Oh, how adorable (Candace blushes) oh, let's keep going" swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

"OW!"  
"Good, that means you're learning your lesson." swat swat swat swat swat swat "Maybe we won't have to got bare-bottom." swat swat swat swat SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"OUCH! B*TCH!"  
"Candace! How dare you. That's it!" She pulls Candace's panties down, and off of her legs revealing her red hot ass. Stacy's throws the underwear to the other side of the room. "You won't be needing those for a while you naughty-naughty girl." She brings the spankings down again. swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

"PLease! Mercy!" She says with tears.

"I am holding back silly." swat swat swat swat swat swat swat "OK count these next five."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Stacy brings her hand all the way up and brings it down with great force.  
SWAAAT!

"ONE, ma'am

SWAAAT!  
"Ta-two, maa'am

SWAAAT!  
"Thra-three, ma'am"

SWAAAT!  
"Fa-four ma'am."

SWAAAT!  
Five ma'am"  
S: "There" she says gently rubbing Candace's red-hot-ass. "I hope you learned from this."  
"I did ma'am. Thank-you for my spanking."  
"You're welcome." She stands Candace up. Takes Candace's belt and pulls down her skirt.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Prepping you for the corner silly. Now go to your time-out. Twenty-minutes."  
"Yes ma'am. May I rub?"  
"NO. But I will rub a little for you at the ten-minute mark."

"OK ma'am." Candace stands in the corner.

"There. Good girl. Now I have to use the bathroom. But don't worry I will come back to monitor you soon."  
When Candace hears the door close behind her she starts rubbing. She still is when Stacy comes back in.  
:CANDACE FLYNN! What are you doing?"  
"Oh no. I'm so sorry."  
"I didn't ask for an apology. Answer my question."  
"I was rubbing my behind ma'am."

"And what did I tell you not to do?"  
"You told me not to rub."  
"And yet you did anyway. Do you now what that mean?"  
"It means I disobeyed you ma'am."  
"Exactly and do you know what that gets you little lady?"  
"More, spanking. You're right I deserve it. Please spank me more. I failed to properly learn my lesson."

"That's right. Now go get me the flat hair brush from the bathroom."  
"Yes ma'am. May I put something on my bottom half."

: "No, your bright-red butt will be out and showing as you walk down the hall. But don't worry no-one else is here."

Candace walks off goes into the bathroom and grabs a hair brush. She looks at herself in the mirror "I deserve this" she says. She walks back to the room.  
"Ma'am please give me more spanking. Be as hard as you need to teach me, my lesson."  
"Good, now take your top off."  
"What?"

"Your top, your shirt. Here I'll help." She pulls Candace's shirt off of her, showing a pink bra to match the panties "What do you say?"  
"Thank-you for the assistance."  
"Now lay over my lap."  
"Yes ma'am." She gets over it."  
"Now you are going to get twenty smacks."

swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

"OWW! I'm sorry."  
"You should be. Now "She take of Candace's bra, and gives her left boob a quick stroke. "For your time out this time you are going to sit, with your bare bottom on the bathroom tile. You are going to face the mirror and she the bad-girl in it. Don't worry I will still monitor you. Thirty minutes this time."  
"Yes ma'am" She does as she told. The cold tile is hard on her thinks about how naughty she has been. She's great-full that Stacy was willing to teach her a lesson. She would have to make her a thank-you card or something. But until then she was going to take her well-earned punishment.


	2. Phineas spanked

Phineas was working alone in the backyard. Ferb was out with Lawrence at the English Heritage Appreciation Day picnic. Phineas was constructing a firework. Suddenly it went off and blew up in Candace's bedroom.

"Phineas!" Candace shouted "What was that?"  
"Um," he replied "The new firework I was working on."  
"Well it just trashed my room. MOM!'"  
Lynda walks up the stairs "Yes Candace" She says

"Get in here" Candace replies"  
As Lynda opens the door Dr Doofenshmirtz room-clean-inator hits her room fixing all the damage."  
"What did you need Candace?"  
"Oh never mind."  
"Well OK, I'm going out for a few hours. You're in charge."

Their mom leaves  
"Phineas!" Candace calls "Get up here."  
Phineas goes up to her room. "Yes Candace?"  
"Phineas this is the third time this week you trashed my room."

"Third?"  
"Yeah, remember the mechanical bed-sheet eating monkey? What even made you think that was a good idea?"

"Actually that one was Buford's idea."  
"Regardless. Not to mention countless other things you've done to me this Summer. You have caused me a lot of damage. You need to be punished."

"What do you mean"

"A spanking?"

"Aren't I a little too old for that?"  
"Nonsense, I still get spanked. In fact Stacey just spanked me a few days ago."

"But you can't do that."  
"Yes I can. I'm in charge." She grabs him and forces him over her lap. She starts spanking swat swat swat "You Phineas have been a bad boy, and you are getting a spanking for that." swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

"Owwie!" swat swat swat

"I know it hurts but you need this swat swat "Now stand up." She unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants. "There, now let's resume." she cracks her knuckles. swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

"I'm sorry." swat swat swat  
"I know you are, but you still have to take swat swat "OK now. lay on the bed." he does "You are going to get five smacks with your belt. I wan't you to count them. Understood?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good, now bare your bottom?"  
"What?"  
"Bare your bottom, you know take down your underwear,"  
"Why?"  
"Because it will help you learn your lesson. Now do it." He does "Good, ready?"

"I guess so."

Thwrap "One!"

"One, what?"  
"Ma'am."  
"Alright let's try it again. start over."  
Thwarp "Onee ma'am!"

Thwarp "Twoo ma'am!"

Thwarp "Three ma'am!"  
Thwarp "Four ma'am!"  
Thwarp "Five ma'am. damn, bitch that hurts."  
"Phineas! Another three for cussing at me!"

"Oh no!"  
"Oh yes. And don't forget to count."

Thwarp "Onee ma'am!"

Thwarp "Twoo ma'am!"

Thwarp "Threee ma'am!"

"Alright, now pull um your undies and come with me." She leads him to the bathroom. "Now sit on the rim of the tub"  
He does "Oww damn."  
"See that, that's why we're here. She grabs the soap bar. "Now you are going to hold this in your mouth for five minutes for all of your cussing."  
"But Candace."  
"No buts! It's this or twenty more strikes with the belt."  
"Yes ma'am" He puts the soap in his mouth.

Candace sits down next to him "I know its hard but we must be punished we we do bad. Trust me you'll be better off with your behavior corrected like this"

He nods his head in understanding

"All right" she says after ten minutes "Time's up. spit out the soap in the sink"  
He does "May I rinse my mouth?"  
"After your time out."  
"Time out?"  
"Yes." She grabs his arm and leads him back to her room. She puts him in a corner. "Now stand there for twenty minutes and think about how you got here. I'll monitor you. And no rubbing."  
"Yes ma'am." he replies. After standing there for a while he realizes he did deserve this punishment. He had been bad. From now on he would be more careful with his inventions.


End file.
